Our co-pending PCT application number PCT/GB 96/01763 relates to dispensing mechanisms and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a coin or token handling mechanism for use in vending machines, amusement or gaming machines, change giving machines or any other machine that requires a pay-out of coins or tokens to be made, for instance in the form of a prize or as change.
For simplicity, the word coin used in our co-pending application and in this application represents both coins and tokens.
Our co-pending application defined and described various improvements to one known type of coin dispensing mechanism. The known type of coin dispensing mechanism comprises a hopper containing a rotatable disc, the plane of the disc being inclined at an angle to the vertical. The disc carries pegs and as the disc rotates, coins in the hopper are captured between the pegs and are lifted in a position in which they rest against the face of the disc. In the upper reaches of the disc there is a wiping arrangement which removes the coin from the disc and into a slot. The slot can be the exit point of the coin from the coin dispensing mechanism, or the start of a subsequent device.